The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
This disclosure pertains to gloves. Gloves are sometimes prone to abrasion, which can sometimes cause gloves to become worn out. It is generally desired to prevent gloves from becoming worn out.